


Relax

by Zethsaire



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex Work, Trans Ignis Scientia, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zethsaire/pseuds/Zethsaire
Summary: Noctis thinks Ignis needs to relax. So obviously, he turns to his courtesan, Prompto, for help. Things go surprisingly well.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, wow, it's me again, posting in a fandom I've never ventured in before. I've been sitting on this fic for almost 2 years so...I decided to finally throw it out there. Will there be a sequel? Honestly I don't know. Enjoy the porn in the meantime~
> 
> Some notes:
> 
> Prompto and Ignis negotiate a sexual encounter; Prompto uses male or genger neutral language throughout the encounter for Ignis. Also Prompto is Noctis' friend, but also a professional sex worker and Noctis' courtesan. He's pretty damn happy about it too - safe, sane and consensual is the name of the game here. Prompto doesn't do anything he doesn't want to ;3
> 
> If you're curious about the bittersweet ending tag in what is essentially porn, or are worried that this will cause you emotional distress (sad endings really get to me, so just want to be extra sure not to lead anyone off a cliff here); there's spoilers in the end notes. That being said, it's primarily about sex. Enjoy~

“Mm, Prompto, do you think Ignis is stressed?” Noctis asked lazily from where they lay tangled together on the futon.

“You think so?”

“He's swearing at the grill. He never swears.”

Prompto watched Ignis for a moment, noting his stiff, angry strides and the frequent cursing, the general air of togetherness missing from his aura. “He does seem a bit off. But I mean, we've all been stressed since...you know.” Prompto isn't sure how to say _'our city got destroyed and pretty much everyone you care about is dead or on this road trip with us_ , _'_ in a tactful way.

“Yeah.” Noctis' casual aura faded into his usual depression, and Prompto swore under his breath about all his hard work of the last hour being undone in an instant.

“Oi, that wasn't a cue or anything. You want another blow job?”

That made Noctis laugh. “Is that an offer or a demand?”

Prompto put on his best shit-eating grin. “Pick one.”

xxx

The next time they stopped at Galdin Quay, running yet another errand for Dino, Noctis swung his arm around Gladiolus' shoulder and said, “How do you feel about some night fishing? I picked up another fishing rod for you.”

Ignis sighed. “Noctis, it's late.” He was scrubbing their dinner dishes irritably, tired lines forming between his eyes.

“It'll just be me and Gladio.” Noctis started, and kept going when Ignis opened his mouth to protest. “It'll be fine, Ignis. Bonding time.”

“I'll take care of him Iggy.” Gladio said, and then looked away when Ignis shot him a poisonous glare.

“Fine. Just. Be safe, Noctis.”

“Yeah yeah. We'll bring you back some fish.” He kept his arm around Gladiolus' neck and steered the other man away.

Prompto assumed this was his cue. He stepped up beside Ignis to help with the washing up – well, the drying, since Ignis wouldn't ever let him actually touch his cutlery. Ignis gave him a suspicious glance – Prompto _never_ helped with the washing up, usually busy fooling around with Noctis or editing the photos he'd taken that day. Apparently he was tired enough not to make a big deal about it though, as he accepted Prompto's help silently, and even let him help pack up all their dishes and utensils and take it back up the car.

“Ne, Ignis...” Prompto said, once they headed back to the caravan.

Ignis sighed. “You going to tell me what all this is about, now?”

“Well, Noctis and I were thinking you looked pretty stressed recently,” Prompto said carefully.

“And?”

“And I was -” Prompto took a deep breath. This wasn't a big deal, he did this all the time. He _liked_ being a courtesan. He liked making people feel good, making them come, and he was good at it. No reason to get nervous about it now, just because he'd never propositioned Ignis before.

“I was wondering if you wanted a blow job.”

Ignis' jaw dropped open. “You – what?”

“Noctis isn't the only one who needs to relax you know,” Prompto said simply. They all knew why he was on this trip, and neither he nor Noctis were particularly careful about not being overheard. For all his stoicism, the prince was a screamer in bed.

“I. Um. That is.”

“You don't have to say yes, you know. No pressure. But Noctis doesn't mind. Actually, it was his idea.”

Ignis groaned. “Yes, alright, fine. Lead the way.”

“You don't have to sound so happy about it.” Prompto said, but he was already holding open the door of the camper they'd rented for the night.

“I don't scream,” Ignis warned, before pulling off his shirt. “And I like a lot of foreplay. You're not going to just be able to go down on me and expect results.”

Prompto grinned and stripped off his own shirt. “Foreplay is the best part!”

xxx

Gladio fished quietly beside Noctis for the first half hour, before he finally broke down and said, “So why did you need to get me away from Ignis?”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Noctis said calmly, reeling in yet another fish. That made five so far, to Gladio's one. Not that he was counting, or anything.

“You never let me fish with you. Normally we all just stand around and watch.”

Noctis shrugged, “You're always asking to fish, and we both know I'm not going to switch with you, so I thought it'd be nice if we fished together.”

“And Prompto and Iggy just happened to not be interested.”

“It's late. Ignis probably wants to go to bed.”

“...he has been tired lately.” Gladio admitted. And it wasn't like Iggy would talk to him any more.

Ten minutes later, Noctis was the one to break the silence. “When did you two break up?”

Gladio winced. He'd hoped they'd at least been a little more discreet than that. “Uh. Right before the trip actually.”

Noctis raised an eyebrow.

“I...might have insinuated that Ignis shouldn't come.”

Noctis winced.

“Yeah. He. He didn't take it well.”

“No shit. You know we wouldn't survive one day without him to take care of us, right?”

“I was worried about him! It was dangerous!”

“You knew?”

“I didn't know for sure. But the political climate, the way that his Majesty put the trip together so fast – I was worried. I couldn't lose Iggy. I couldn't. And then I lost him anyway.”

Noctis put a hand on Gladiolus' shoulder in comfort. “I'm sorry. Maybe he'll come around.”

“'ch. You know Iggy. He holds a grudge for practically forever.”

“I'm terrible at relationships. But, you know, maybe show him you respect his strength.”

“I'm never gonna not worry about him.”

“You worry about me. But you don't smother me, either. Offer to train with him or something. Or let him take point next time we run into some enemies. Or – here's an idea. Apologize?”

That forced out a wry laugh. “Yeah. Yeah...I will. Now. Are we talking or fishing?”

“Well,” Noctis said, reeling in a giant fish that he had to lift with both hands, “some of us can do both.”

xxx

Kissing Ignis was _very_ nice.

Prompto was laying on top of Ignis, both of them having lost shoes and shirts, Ignis having taken off his gloves, and one of Ignis' hands was down his pants holding his ass while the other one stroked lazy patterns onto Prompto's back. Prompto's hands were similarly occupied – one in Ignis' suprisingly soft hair, the other tracing his collarbone.

Ignis liked kissing, apparently, and he was good at it. Short kisses pressed to Prompto's lips, deeper, wet, open mouthed kisses, and soul searing kisses where he attempted to see if he could stick his tongue down Prompto's throat (he could.) He was nearly silent as well, only soft moans and the occasional low groan to show that he was enjoying himself.

Prompto was working on Ignis' neck now, finding out where all Ignis' hot spots were. He was gentle at first, and gradually harder, until he was practically biting into Ignis neck, and finally got a loud moan for his efforts.

“You like that?”

“Mmm. You're very good at this.”

“Thanks. I'm naturally talented. And I have a lot of practice.” Both of which were true, but he did try to say it in a light tone. He was having fun, and he wanted Ignis to be having fun too. Not thinking about Gladiolus or any of the dozen plans Ignis was always forming to keep them safe. Just being able to focus on Prompto's body for a little while and relax. And it was a very nice body, if Prompto did say so himself.

Ignis slid his other hand into Prompto's pants as well, kneading the flesh there and making Prompto buck his hips slightly. He generally tried not to get hard before his clients, keeping the pace even, as it were, but Ignis wasn't getting noticeably hard and it was getting difficult to hold himself back.

“Is this good for you?” He asked five or so minutes later, when all the skill of his fingers and mouth failed to give Ignis an erection.

“What?” Ignis' eyes were glazed over with lust, and he was grinding up into Prompto just as much as Prompto was to him.

“...you're not, I mean, I don't mind, I can work with whatever but ah.”

“You don't know?”

“Know what?”

Ignis groaned, not in pleasure this time, and remove his hands from Prompto all together. Shit shit shit shit. He pushed himself up on his elbows, and said, “I thought you'd notice my scars.”

“Eh?”

“My surgical scars. They're like, right in front of your face.”

“Your – oh.” Prompto traced his hand just under Ignis' nipple, where there was a faint scar. There was a similar one on his left side as well, and only the lightest dusting of hair over them, though that wasn't really surprising, since Ignis wasn't really overly hairy anywhere.

“Your chest is beautiful. Your surgeon did a really good job.”

A deep breath out, and finally Ignis had relaxed again. “You think so?”

“Yeah. I wouldn't have even noticed if you hadn't said anything.”

That made Ignis pull him in for another kiss, long and deep enough to make Prompto's blood race. “This isn't going to be a problem then? My lack of. Standard equipment?”

“Hey, it's standard for _you_. That's all that matters.”

Ignis chuckled. “Thanks.”

“Now that I know you're enjoying yourself, can we go back to making out now?”

“Mm. Without pants, I think. Off, for a moment please.”

Prompto shimmied out of the way, very invested in this no-pants business. Foreplay without pants was even better than foreplay with pants. It took him less than three seconds to kick his way out of his own pants, and then he turned around to watch Ignis undress. And damn, Ignis was fine under those prim and proper pleated pants. Leg muscles like _woah_. Prompto knew Ignis trained, they all did, but just – _damn_. And his ass was no slouch either.

“Nice boxer-briefs,” Prompto grinned. They were black, with white trim and white stitching, and they looked good against Ignis' pale skin.

Ignis blushed. “They hold my packer in place.”

“Eh?”

Ignis reached into his boxer-briefs and pulled out the most adorable silicone dick and balls that Prompto had ever seen. He looked at it, looked at Prompto, and blushed before tucking it inside his folded shirt on the dresser. His pants were folded and placed next to them while he regained his composure.

“Sorry.”

“Don't be, it's adorable,” Prompto assured him.

“You think my dick is adorable?”

“Yeah! I mean, do you not want it to be adorable?”

“No. I mean, adorable is fine. I ah. Just – back on the bed then?”

“Whatever you want,” Prompto shrugged, wanting to keep the mood light.

Ignis sat back down gingerly, still obviously embarrassed and uneasy having opened himself up to Prompto so much. Prompto crawled across the bed toward him, watching Ignis watch him. He kissed Ignis deeply, and put a hand on his briefs, right where his packer used to be. He kept kissing him, nice and slow, while he stroked up and down between Ignis' legs until Ignis started moaning into his mouth.

“You like that?”

“Mmm...” Ignis was lusty eyed and flushed again.

“You mind if I call what you have a dick? Or?”

“Yeah,” Ignis' voice was deep and husky. He cleared his throat and said, “yeah, you can call it that. It's not very big but it's still mine.”

“Obviously. There anywhere I shouldn't touch you?”

“No. I. Well, I'm not really into anal, but everywhere else is fine. You uh. Might need to use lube though. I don't get very wet any more.”

“Oh honey,” Prompto kissed Ignis' neck again. “I don't do penetration. So you don't have to worry about that with me. But fingers are ok? Tongue?”

Ignis shuddered at the word 'tongue,' so Prompto applied a little of that to Ignis neck until the man groaned and flopped back against the bed.

“Tongue. Tongue is fine.”

“Yeah? You want my tongue on your dick?”

Ignis flushed all the way down to his hips, the blush disappearing under black briefs. Very nice. Prompto chased the flush with his lips, starting at Ignis' mouth, down his neck, pausing a moment at his collarbone, a flick of the tongue on each of his nipples, and down the faint trail of hair all the way down his ridiculous abs to the tip of his briefs.

“Ungh.”

Prompto chuckled, and swiped his tongue down further, where he could smell Ignis' sex, and lapped carefully though the material, searching for Ignis' dick.

It took a little bit of searching, since he was a bit out of practice with this type of anatomy, but soon enough Ignis' hands were fisting in the sheets and he let out a quick, quiet, “Ah!”

Prompto allowed himself a smirk and a quick stroke down his own aching cock before turning his attention back to the task at hand. He licked Ignis open though the material, parting Ignis' lips with his tongue and stroking Ignis' dick with one hand while the other stroked up and down Ignis' thighs.

Ignis had given up trying to reciprocate, and was laying back against the pillows, panting. It was sexy as hell. He had been right about not being a screamer, but each little satisfied grunt and groan made a thrill run through Prompto. He took pride in his work, and he loved nothing more than when he gave someone else pleasure.

“There you go. Just relax. Let me take care of you.”

Prompto put two fingers under the band of Ignis' briefs and slid them off slowly. Ignis whined, and didn't even complain when Prompto tossed his underwear off the bed and onto the floor in a sexy little heap.

“You okay? I'm gonna go down on you now.”

Ignis nodded a little frantically, so Prompto obliged him. Ignis smelled good, down between his legs with his dick peeking valiantly above damp, blonde curls. Prompto gave his dick an experimental lick, being careful not to put too much pressure on the very sensitive tip. Ignis shook, and gave the cutest little wail, so Prompto did it again.

“Aah! Fuck!”

Ignis got _dirty_ when he was being licked. Very interesting.

Prompto kept licking, using Ignis as a guide to how fast or slow he should go. When Ignis ground his hips up into Prompto's mouth, he went faster, when Ignis panted and slowed down, so did Prompto. He wanted this to be as good for Ignis as it could possibly be, which meant paying attention to what he wanted.

“Can you – my – inside – I mean can you – uhn!”

“You want me to finger you?”

“Y- yeah.”

Prompto smiled again. He took a moment to clean his face off a bit – going down on someone was always messy and he fucking loved it. He leaned over the bed to find his jeans, and fished out the packet of lube he'd put in them earlier. It always paid to be prepared.

When he came back Ignis was stroking himself a little desperately, which was sexy as hell. Prompto took a moment to appreciate how long and fucking sexy Ignis' fingers were. He was never, ever going to be able to look at those hands the same way again, but. Worth it.

“You horny baby? Wanna come?”

“Yeeess.” Ignis hissed.

“Well move over and let me get in there then.”

Ignis pulled his hand away reluctantly, and Prompto wasted no time ripping open the packet of lube and coating his fingers generously. He gently felt around the edge of Ignis' opening, making sure he wasn't going to hurt him when he slipped his fingers inside. He started with one, slipping in easily thanks to the lube, gently stretching and stroking until he could slide in a second finger as well.

Ignis was shaking at that point, and probably not too far off from an orgasm, so Prompto leaned down and went back to work with his tongue. Gentle, quick strokes, curling his fingers back as he stroked to hit every sensitive spot inside Ignis, followed by fast tongue movements to match Ignis' frantic hip jolts.

“Uhn! Aaaaah!” Ignis moaned, and gripped Prompto's free hand so hard he thought it might bruise.

That was it – Prompto felt Ignis spasm on his fingers, squeezing and shaking, and he came all over Prompto's face. Prompto rode him through it, gently stroking, pulling his fingers out gently so they wouldn't catch and hurt. He pressed a final kiss to Ignis' sensitive dick, which got him another moan and a whimper.

“Good?”

“Mmmm.”

“You wanna go again?”

Ignis blushed. “I can't. I've tried, I just.”

“Hey, hey, it's alright. It was good right?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

Prompto got up and went to the bathroom, where he jacked off in about six strokes, biting his knuckles to keep quiet. Then he washed his hands and got a washcloth soaked in warm water and a bit of soap, and came out to clean Ignis up. He was already mostly asleep, eyes closed, head turned to the side, legs splayed open like he couldn't be bothered. Prompto cleaned him up gently, and pulled the covers up over him.

“You gonna sleep now?”

“Mmm.”

“I'm gonna take a quick shower and then join you ok?”

“Mmm...”

Prompto chuckled and smoothed Ignis' hair. He did enjoy his work.

xxx

“Sssh, don't wake them,” Noctis said, turning the key to their camper as quietly as possible before stepping inside.

“...”

Someone, probably Prompto, had left the bedside lamp on, and he and Ignis were curled up together on one of the beds. Ignis' hair was a mess, his glasses and gloves on the bedside table beside him, one arm up over his head, the other curled around Prompto where the other man was cuddled up onto his chest, drooling. Ignis' clothes were folded neatly on the dresser, while Prompto's were flung around the bedroom. There was a candle burning merrily in the bathroom, air still faintly damp from a shower, but the room still smelled of sweat and sex.

Gladio sighed. It wasn't like he'd suspected anything else, but it still ached to see Ignis so – peaceful, after being with someone else. Not that Gladiolus didn't want him to be happy, he did. It just – he used to be the one to make Ignis look like that, and now the prince was setting his courtesan on Ignis just to keep him happy.

“You want Prompto with you?” Gladio asked.

“If you can get him up without waking him,” Noctis agreed, stripping off his shirt and toeing out of his boots. They normally all slept in their underwear, except for Ignis, who usually wore a shirt too.

Very carefully, Gladio pulled the covers back and slipped his arms around Prompto, pulling him up and into his arms. The man whined a little, but cuddled up against Gladio's chest without waking. He stayed asleep as Gladio put him down in the other bed, Noctis sliding under the covers and pulling Prompto against him. The man made the most adorable noises as he buried his nose in Noctis' hair, breathed in and out, and gave a happy little sigh.

Gladio crept across the room and turned out the light, and pulled the blankets up past Ignis' shoulders so he wouldn't get cold. He took the briefest liberty of cupping Ignis' jaw, wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed beside him, but knew he wasn't welcome.

“Good night, Iggy.”

Slipping away before he woke Ignis, Gladio rolled out the futon he slept on every night whether they booked a hotel or slept in a tent. He undressed quickly and pulled the covers up over himself. He could still hear Ignis breathing deeply in his sleep, and that would have to be enough.

At least for now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler notes: Gladio implies that Ignis is too weak to join them on their journey; Ignis, as a trans man, doesn't take that very well at all, and they break up. The story ends on a positive/hopeful note, but the two of them don't get back together during the fic, so the ending could be considered bittersweet.


End file.
